My First Real Fake Boyfriend
by Shiverpass
Summary: Blaine saves Kurt from Karofsky at the mall. Soon enough, Blaine transfers to Kurt and proposes to be his "fake boyfriend" to get the bullies to back. Only problem is, Kurt falls head-over-heels for him. What happens when Blaine figures it out?
1. Lima Bean

**Full Summary:** Kurt is saved at the mall from Karofsky by a dashing stranger named Blaine. Just as their relationship turns to best friends, Blaine decides to transfer to Mckinley to help Kurt stand up to those who appose him for who he is. But what happens when Blaine's magical plan for getting the bullies to back off just so happens to cause Kurt to fall madly in love with Blaine? And how does Blaine feel about this when he figures it out? Rated T for now.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own anything having to do with Glee.

**A/N: **Hey you guys! Before I start off the first chapter to my new Klaine fanfict that I _plan_ on not deleting any time soon, I would like to clear up a few things. I had to delete It Was Worth It due to the fact that when I reread it, it seriously felt sloppy. Even someone on .:Scarves and Coffee:. Pointed it out. So I'm planning on to edit it...maybe re-write it...whatever, before I put it back up on here. But I all I have to say is, I really hope you guys like this story!

**Chapter One – Lima Bean**

Kurt Hummel opened his eyes at the sound of his annoying alarm clock going off. He sighed and looked at the time. 5:00 am. He rolled over onto his stomach so that his head was buried into his pillow as he let out a very unhappy groan. Just up the stairs, Burt, Kurt's father, knocked knowingly on the basement door.

Kurt's bedroom had been in the basement since he could remember. Somehow, it was a type of sense in privacy that seemed to work best for the way Kurt felt comfortable with living. The door opened, causing the kitchen's bright light to leak through and light up the basement just enough to cause another groan to leave Kurt's mouth.

"Kurt. C'mon. You made me promise to get you up at five," said Kurt's sleepy father, his voice echoing throughout the basement.

Kurt sighed as he bent his elbows and braced his hands against his mattress as he forced himself to sit up. He looked up at his father with one half-closed eye and one closed eye. "I'll be up in a few minutes," said Kurt in a groggy voice as he slowly, like a sloth, pulled his covers off of him and touched his feet to the gray carpet he recently had installed in the basement.

He hesitated, waiting for his eyes to be able to fully open, before he got to his feet and waddled into his bathroom sleepily. Once in his bathroom, he took a half-hour long shower, waking him up in an instant. He then worked on his hair for what seemed to be the remainder of the hour as he then laid out his clothes on his bed. He wanted to go simple with his outfit today for how sleepy he was. He picked out his H&M navy waistcoat, a powder blue dress shirt that he would roll the sleeves up to his elbows neatly, his black Thomas Engel Hart boots, his favorite J. Crew classic gingham tie, and his black Levi's ex-girlfriend jeans.

That was, by far, definitely the last time Kurt would stay up till 12 am to rearrange his closet. He sighed and got dressed, being careful of his perfectly-gelled hair as he then headed upstairs to make himself his breakfast. His father stood staring at the coffee machine, obviously as tired as Kurt was when he woke up.

"Late night?" asked Kurt as he got out the skillet.

Burt hesitated before he turned his head. "Huh? Oh...yeah. Late night customer. Their car was hard to deal with, but I managed being that the customer doubled what they owed me for my work," said Burt in a crackly voice.

"Well...just don't stay too late tonight again, alright?" asked Kurt, kissing his father's cheek as he headed over to the fridge to withdraw the eggs and shredded cheese. "I don't want you wearing yourself out." He then reached in the cupboard for the canned mushrooms.

"Yeah...sure..." his father murmured, not really paying attention to what Kurt had just said.

Kurt just shook his head at his father and worked on his omelet, making a second one for his father for his father to take into work with him.

"So it's Friday," said his father.

Kurt froze for a moment and then nodded his head, wondering why his father was pointing this out. "Yeah...it's Friday, dad."

"What are your plans?" his father then asked. Kurt then realized his father was just making conversation. They never really had a real conversation in a long time since his father extended the shop's hours.

"After school, I'm gonna head to the mall and do a little shopping," Kurt answered as he folded over his omelets to finish cooking them.

"Do you need any money?"

Kurt shook hies head. "No, I still have plenty left over from the money you gave me last Friday."

Burt just nodded his head as the light on the coffee pot blinked to represent that the coffee was ready. Burt got out a cup from the cupboard and poured himself a cup of coffee.

The smell of the coffee was basically calling out to Kurt, but Kurt knew that the mix of eggs and coffee definitely wasn't a good idea for his stomach. He forced himself to stick with orange juice.

Kurt got out two plates and plopped an omelet on each one of them. He handed his father one plate. Burt took the plate and stared at what was on it. "What's this?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table. "It's a mushroom and cheese omelet, dad. Now eat it."

-()-()-()-()-

All Kurt could think of was how thankful he was that it was Friday. He didn't know how he handled it, but the fact that he woke up far more tired than he had in ages really pointed out that he really needed to start paying attention to what all he did during the week. Glee practice had run an hour later due to the fact that they were preparing for Sectionals coming up faster than ever. After Glee practice, Kurt had asked Mercedes and Rachel if they wanted to go to the mall with him. They declined saying that it was one of the season's biggest football games tonight, so they planned on going to support Mike, Finn, and Sam and so Mercedes could go and support her new-found boyfriend Anthony. Kurt questioned them, pointing out that they had plenty of time to go to the mall with him before the football game, but the girls laughed and told Kurt about how they wanted to really get into school spirit, which would involve doing their hair, face paint, nail polish, and putting their outfits together.

Kurt sighed and got over it. Looked like he would be driving his navigator to the mall by himself. When he got to the mall, it was close to his supper time. So he headed over to Asian Choi and got himself some bourbon chicken and rice with a water bottle on the side. After that, Kurt threw his remaining food away and headed over to the main concourse of the mall where most of his favorite stores were. But today, there was a group performing for the mall shoppers. Kurt stopped when he heard them beginning to sing. He studied them closely, his arms crossed over his chest as he popped a hip to the side.

They all wore the same uniform. They must be a type of Glee club from some sort of private or boarding school. Then he recognized them to be The Warblers from Dalton Academy at the site of the deep navy blue blazers with red trimming and the red 'D' on the front chest pocket of the blazer.

Kurt had to admit...they were _really_, really talented.

One in particular stuck out. He was the one who seemed to be getting all the attention with him doing the main singing. He had dark curls that were obviously slicked back with tons of hair gel and he had large, doe brown eyes.

Kurt pushed the fact that they were talented out of his head and went on with his shopping. He headed over to Macy's being that he heard they were having a new sale on the pea coats and designer hats.

By the time he had purchased a new J. Crew long sleeved shirt for Fall and a new H&M pea coat, he headed out of the store, looking around for where he might want to hit next.

"Well looky here. We got ourselves a fag spreading his fairy dust in public now," spoke a familiar voice from behind Kurt. Kurt turned around and stared wide-eyed at Karofsky. _Wasn't he supposed to be at the school? I thought jocks stay at the school until the football game would begin._

"Why aren't you at the school?" asked Kurt in a shaky voice.

Karofsky stepped closer at a dangerous distance. "I had to come by and grab a last-minute pair of knee pads, fag. Now...what to do with you..." he murmured.

"Well here's a few suggestions. You could A) leave him alone B) back off C) walk away or D) all of the above," spoke a sly voice from behind Karofsky.

Kurt threw his eyebrows together and tilted his body to the side so that he could look past Karofsky to see who it was. It was the dark-haired, doe-eyed Warbler from earlier.

Karofsky seemed nervous all of the sudden as his face showed he was in panic mode. "Beat it, hobbit!" he threatened.

The stranger must have sensed Karofsky's nervousness just like Kurt. "My watch reads six. Now doesn't your little football game start at 7? Your coach must be worried," said the stranger, a smart expression on his face.

Karofsky growled as he turned to Kurt. "I'll deal with you Monday," he threatened as he sent one last glare at the stranger before he turned around and hurried away.

Fear pulsed through Kurt's veins as he stared after Karofsky. What would Karofsky do Monday? Throw Kurt into the garbage as usual? Lock him in a closet again? Push him into the lockers? What? The stranger's voice pulled Kurt from his thoughts thankfully.

"Tough fellow, isn't he?" he asked.

Kurt turned his head and looked at the shorter boy who was only just an inch or so shorter than Kurt himself. "Who, Karofsky? Yupp," he murmured, nodding his head slightly.

"He gives you a lot of trouble in school, doesn't he?" asked the stranger who seemed to be carefully observing Kurt's expressions.

Kurt hesitated before her nodded his head gingerly. "Yeah..." was all he would allow himself to say.

Blaine just stared at Kurt for a moment. "Well I'm Blaine," said the stranger as he outstretched his hand to Kurt to shake.

"Kurt," Kurt replied he took Blaine's hand and they shook.

Kurt hadn't really officially touched another boy's hand before, so his automatically found it a funny and weird shocking feeling. He crossed his arms over his chest when they retrieved their hands.

"I know the feeling," said Blaine as they two began to walk. Where to, Kurt didn't know nor did he care.

"The feeling?" echoed Kurt, turning it into a question.

Blaine nodded after Karofsky's direction. "Getting bullied."

"Oh."

"I know this seems totally forward of me...but do you maybe want to talk about this over coffee? I know this great little coffee shop just down the road named-"

"Lima Bean. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," said Kurt as he nodded his head, a small smile curled at his lips.

"Well great! So I'll meet you over there then? I just have to tell my group where I'll be," Blaine said as he watched Kurt nod his head, patting Kurt's shoulder as he soon ran off in the direction of his group.

Kurt just headed towards the mall entrance and exited the mall, taking his time with heading over to his navigator to head over to Lima Bean. Kurt sat in his car for a moment when he parked in Lima Bean's parking lot. He didn't usually let this happen with strangers. But then again, it never really happened for Kurt to say no to. In a way, this felt a bit relieving. Blaine was a stranger who seemed to be really kind and trustworthy enough to spill to.

-()-()-()-()-

"Dave Karofsky...one of many neanderthals..." Kurt started as he shook his head. "He's made it his mission to make my life absolutely miserable."

Kurt sat at a small table across from Blaine in Lima Bean. Blaine had a medium drip in front of him while Kurt had a grande non-fat mocha clenched in his hand. The atmosphere in Lima Bean was calm and relaxing. All you heard were the faint conversations of others and the workers behind the counter. All you smelled was the faint aroma of fresh coffee mixed with various other smells such as chocolate, vanilla, caramel, and cinnamon. Kurt didn't know why he didn't come here more often.

Blaine took a sip of his drip and set it back down before him as he slightly tilted his head to the side to listen to Kurt, a thoughtful expression set to his features.

"He'll push me into lockers enough to give me bruises...he'll lock me in the janitor's closet for hours at a time...he'll threaten me...hell, he'll even call me names. Now, I know that at our age, we don't really take names at heart such as 'fag'...but me? I take that one name in particular to heart...it just bothers me..." Kurt spilled out.

What was he doing? Pouring his heart out on the table before Blaine... For anyone else, he would be able to zip up his lips just like that...but he couldn't stop this time around.

"And...nobody seems to notice...or even care..." added Kurt.

Blaine raised his eyebrows for some reason. He sat back in his chair and relaxed his features, staring down at the Lima Bean logo on his coffee to-go cup. "I know how you feel, Kurt," Blaine assured him. "I got taunted at my old school and it _really_..." Blaine sucked in an angry and sharp breath. "_pissed_ me off. I even complained about it to the faculty," he explained as his eyes then darted up to hook onto Kurt's. "They were sympathetic but you could tell that nobody...really cared. It was like they were saying 'Hey, you're gay. You're life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it.'"

Kurt carefully studied Blaine. He looked serious and an earnest. Kurt's heart sank to his stomach at how upset Blaine was beginning to look just by him telling Kurt this.

"So then, I decided I had enough of it. My parents happily allowed me to transfer to Dalton where I was safe..." Blaine put his cup to his lips and took a long sip before setting it back down and then looking back up at Kurt. They just stared for a moment. "Refuse to be the victim, Kurt," spoke Blaine in a lower voice. He looked so serious and concerned. "Confront him, call him out...do something about it. I ran, Kurt. And two years later...there's not a day that I don't think about how much I regret it..."

Kurt huffed out a frustrated sigh as he took a sip of his mocha. "H...how can I do that...when I don't have the guts to?" asked Kurt, shaking his head as he tore his eyes away from Blaine.

Blaine sighed, looking away also. He sat forward in his chair and leaned in closer to Kurt. "You can do it," he assured Kurt just as his phone went off. "Sorry, I have to take this," he then said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and raced outside the coffee shop to answer it.

Kurt sighed and sat back in his chair, chugging down the last of his coffee. He seriously had a lot to think about.


	2. Courage

**Chapter Two – Courage**

Monday morning was just as dull as the weekend had been for Kurt. All Kurt did was clean his room, cook dinner for his dad, go out to eat with his dad, Carole (who was now his father's girlfriend, and Finn. Then he did his homework and studied for a test that he wouldn't have for a good four days. Lunch with the Glee kids had passed by fast followed by the Glee class passing by all the more faster. It was nearly ninth period and Kurt just couldn't wait to go home and do his homework so he could maybe take a nap. Still, he was really tired.

Kurt was walking down the hallway to his locker after ninth period when his phone began to vibrate in his pant pocket. He stopped slightly in the hallway, careful of not blocking any on-coming traffic. He took out his phone and saw it was Blaine. Blaine and Kurt had exchanged their numbers Friday when Blaine came back from his phone call saying that he had to head home to help his mother with something.

It read: COURAGE - - - Blaine

Somehow, Kurt couldn't help but smile. He walked over to his locker and put his phone away. He worked on his combination carefully and then opened his locker. The day had become all the more brighter when he realized he had no more homework. He closed his locker and just as he turned around to leave, a hand pushing against Kurt's chest so hard that he crashed into the lockers behind him and he tumbled to the floor on his butt.

He sat there, his eyes wide opened as he looked after Karofsky. "Told you I'd deal with you," said Karofsky.

Kurt huffed angrily as he quickly got to his feet and ran after Karofsky! "Hey!" he called after him angrily.

Kurt had to chase after him all the way down the hall until Karofsky hid in the boy's locker room. Kurt bursted in through the door. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Kurt said, his voice more dangerous than it had ever been in his whole life.

Karofsky seemed unfazed as he dug into his locker, packing up his stuff to go home. "The girl's locker room's next door," commented Karofsky.

Kurt stormed over to a safe distance. "What is your problem?" he demanded.

Karofsky was trying to pass by. "S'cuse me," he said in a rather mean tone

"Why are you so scared of?" asked Kurt, getting in Karofsky's face.

"Besides you sneaking in here, peaking at my junk?"

"Oh! Yeah, every straight-guy's nightmare! That all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well guess what, Hancock. You're not my type!"

Karofsky's face changed into something more dangerous. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. I don't like the chubby boys who sweat too much, who'll be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Do _not_ push me, Hummel!" warned Karofsky as he raised his clenched fist for Kurt to see.

Kurt's eyes dodged to Karofsky's fist and pushed aside the warning feeling stirring in his stomach as he looked back up at Karofsky. "You're gonna hit me?" asked Kurt in a challenging tone as he looked at the fist and back at Karofsky. "Do it."

Anger shot through Karofsky as he slammed a locker shut by Kurt's face with great brute of force. "Don't push me!"

"Because it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay outta me anymore than I can punch the ignorant anus out of you!"

"_Get out of my face_!" screamed Karofsky.

Their faces were inches apart by now, Kurt determined to find Karofsky's weak spot so he'd leave him alone. "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!" Kurt pushed as he pointed a finger at Karofsky.

And with that, Karofsky roughly grabbed Kurt's face and roughly pressed his lips to his. Kurt froze, his eyes shot wide open with fear as he felt Karofsky kiss him. Karofsky pulled back to take a look at Kurt's face. Just as he leaned in for one more rough kiss, Kurt tried his hardest to push Karofsky away, but found it no use being that Karofsky was twice his side. So as a result, Karofsky pushed Kurt up against the lockers, his lips still roughly formed to Kurt's.

Kurt tried to squirm away but nothing happened. There was only one things left that came to Kurt's mind. Kurt bent his knee suddenly until it clashed with Karofsky's crotch, sending Karofsky to let go and stagger back, falling to his knees and clutching his crotch.

Kurt made no hesitation as he ran out of the locker room, out the school, and out to his navigator. He unlocked his car with shaking hands and hurried to get it, locking his car almost immediately. He sat there, waiting for his breath to return to him. His hands gripped his steering so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

He felt so disgusted. Karofsky had kissed him...and he can't even...imagine what Karofsky would have done if Kurt didn't knee him. He felt like he wanted to throw up, cry, he didn't know. All he did know was that he was reaching in his pant pocket and fished out his phone. He clicked on Blaine's name. He knew he wouldn't have the concentration to text, so he called. Blaine _did_ tell Kurt to call him whenever Kurt needed him. And right now? Kurt needed him.

"Hello?" a smooth and gentle voice answered.

"B...Blaine? It's Kurt...can...can we meet at Lima Bean?" asked Kurt in a really shaky voice.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" Blaine immediately asked, concern masking his voice.

Next thing Kurt knew, he was sobbing. "No," he managed to say.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt. I'm leaving Dalton right now. I'll be at Lima Bean soon, okay?"

Kurt nodded his head as if Blaine knew he was nodding his head. But knowing that he didn't, Kurt managed an 'okay' before they hung up their phones and Kurt turned his keys in his ignition and drove over to Lima Bean.

Blaine had met Kurt in the parking lot. Kurt had let Blaine in his car. He was still sobbing. "I...I can't go into the shop yet..." said Kurt as he shook his head.

Blaine put a hand on top of Kurt's. The hand was calming and warm. Kurt looked down at it. No one had ever done that before. He met Blaine's eyes, feeling absolutely a wreck, unraveling through the one person who seriously felt like Kurt's best friend right now.

"It's okay. I understand. That's why I'm where I am, right?" Blaine asked in a low and gentle voice, motioning his free hand to the car he's in.

Kurt just let out a sob and nodded his head.

"Now. What happened?" asked Blaine.

Kurt waited for his sobs to die down before he said anything. "He...he pushed me into the locker. So I took into consideration your text...and I went after him. I called him out like you told me to...I found him in the boy's locker room and I was saying all these things to him. He was so angry...and then he kissed me. I tried to pull away but..." Kurt shook his head and let out a small series of sobs before he continued, "he kissed me again and pinned me to the lockers. Ohmygod, I don't even know what would've happened if I didn't knee him in the crotch..." said Kurt, his sobs increasing again. "I was so scared..." Kurt felt as if he couldn't breathe. His chest was harshly taking in his breathes he gulped down between each sob and hiccup as he wiped away his tears. His eyes were burning and his head was beginning to hurt. His throat felt raw.

The two just sat there for what seemed to be a whole hour. They sat there in the same position. Kurt in his driver's seat, facing the steering wheel with his hand between him and Blaine with Blaine's body facing him and his hand atop Kurt's. So when Kurt's sobs died off and his tears dried away, Blaine took back his hand. Kurt felt like he wanted to whimper at the loss of contact, but grabbed a quick mental hold on himself and made himself hold his tongue.

"We came here for coffee, didn't we? And I'm sure coffee would be amazing right now," said Blaine.

Kurt didn't speak. He just nodded his head nonchalantly and got out of the car after Blaine did. They walked into Lima Bean together and both got their usual orders.

-()-()-()-()-

The week passed by at the slowest pace Kurt had ever experienced. When it came time to Friday, all Kurt could think about was how him and Blaine had plans to grab a coffee at Lima Bean after their Glee practice. Rachel and Mercedes asked Kurt if he wanted to go to the mall with them, but he declined, causing Mercedes and Rachel to look at each other with a mirrored confused expression.

"Who else could you possibly have plans with?" asked Rachel in a desperate and rather snobby way.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. "A friend."

"A friend? Is he a..._guy_?" asked Mercedes with a knowing, wry smile.

Kurt tried hard not to smile but found it impeccably impossible. "I knew it!" Mercedes whispered as Mr. Schue walked in and Glee practice began.

Once Glee was over, Kurt hurried on over to Lima Bean. Blaine stood just outside the shop doors, which was unusual for him. Kurt approached him with a puzzled look on his face, his eyebrows pushed together.

"What's up?" asked Kurt.

Blaine gave Kurt a big smile...I have some news for you," asked Blaine as they walked into the shop together. Today, the line was moving pathetically slow.

Kurt tried to keep still but just couldn't. He turned his body to facing Blaine. "Okay, you need to tell me. Like, _right now_!"

Blaine's lips turned into a smile that he looked like he was trying to force away. "Okay...so I talked with my parents and headmaster and..."

"And?"

"And...I'll be officially transferred to McKinley Monday!" said Blaine, who appeared to be so happy and excited.

Before Kurt could even say anything, it was their turn to order. Once they were handed their orders, Kurt turned to Blaine as they walked over to their new usual table. "Wait...I don't think I heard you correctly...what did you say?" asked Kurt, his face showing that he was trying to control his excitement.

"I'll be going to your school starting Monday!" said Blaine, who thought it best to re-word the statement.

They sat down at their table as Kurt nearly squealed in his seat. "Ohmygod I'm so excited to hear this!" said Kurt.

Blaine's smiled. "Good! I'm glad to hear it!"

Kurt froze and his expression immediately turned serious. "Wait...why are you transferring?"

Blaine took a moment to take a sip of his drip before his spoke. "Because...when I talked to you last Friday...when I was talking to you about why I transferred to Dalton because I ran and I regretted it? Well I'm transferring to McKinley because...I don't want to be the one who ran away anymore...I want to face my fears," said Blaine.

_Wow, that's the bravest thing I ever heard come out of a guy's mouth,_ thought Kurt as he stared at Blaine, frozen and wide-eyed.

"And...I really want to be beside you...when Karofsky bullies you. I'd like to see his expression when he tries to bully the both of us. I think it's safe to say that I want to help you out. We can face our fears together," added Blaine as he smiled again.

Kurt tried hard not to blush, so he wasn't exactly sure if he was blushing or not.

Blaine read Kurt's face and gave out a short chuckled. "C'mon, Kurt. Don't look at me like that," said Blaine.

And for the first time, Kurt saw Blaine blush. His ears to the ridge of his nose turned a bright shade of an adorable pinkish red. Kurt couldn't help but thing it to be cute.

"You're blushing," Kurt blurted out. He soon regretted it.

Blaine frowned and covered his face. "Crap," was all he said.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt.

"I blush...when other people blush...because my mind immediately thinks that they're blushing because of me...and I get all embarrassed," blurted out Blaine.

Kurt had to fight every bone in his body not to tell Blaine how cute he was being. He just sat there and giggled. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine smiled at the nickname.

They both remained silent for what seemed to be the longest moment of Kurt's life as they stared at each other. Usually, for Kurt, whenever he'd stare at someone this long, he'd feel all awkward and be forced to look away. But somehow, Kurt found himself glued to Blaine's large brown eyes. He just couldn't look away.

When Kurt realized what was going on, that they were just staring at each other, he looked away and nonchalantly took a sip of his mocha. "So...do you think you'll be joining the Glee club?" asked Kurt.

Blaine gave off an expression that made him look like he was in pain for a moment, cringing. "I...don't know...I mean, I don't know if that would be fair to my friends at Dalton..."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! You'd be an _amazing_ addition to the New Directions!" he said, practically begging.

Blaine sighed. "I'd have to try out, wouldn't I?" he asked, giving Kurt the look that basically said I'm-giving-in.

Kurt let out a happy sound as he practically bounced up and down in his seat. "Yay! And yes, you do. But don't worry. Mr. Schue would allow anyone in regardless. I think when he hears you sing...he'll be knocked off his feet," said Kurt.

Blaine laughed. "You've never heard me sing before!" he cried.

Kurt laughed with Blaine. "Yes I have! They day I met you? I stopped by to hear a few seconds of you guys singing. You were singing 'Teenage Dream'," said Kurt, proud of his memory all of a sudden.

Blaine raised his eyebrows as he kept his wide smile on. "Oh my god...I can't believe you heard that."

Kurt's wide and uncontrolled smile softened, basically turning to a serious line. "Blaine, you really are a good singer. Better than me in fact...which is hard to come upon," said Kurt, joking around a little.

Blaine blushed again.


	3. A Magic Idea

**Chapter Three – A Magic Idea**

Kurt was up the instant his alarm went off. It had been a while since he felt this awake on a school morning. He hurried into his bathroom for the usual morning shower, styled his hair how he always styles it, and then he picked out an outfit. He then hurried upstairs to grab himself a to-go cup of coffee. He didn't have time to make himself breakfast being that he had taken more time than usual to pick out his outfit he'd be wearing today.

Just as he had added the amount of sugar he wanted, he reached for the creamer, but stopped when his phone went off. His father watched Kurt silently from the distance. After reading the caller ID, Kurt immediately answered.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to school by now?" was Kurt's greeting.

A laugh sounded at the other end. "Good morning to you too. And actually, not really. I live closer to the school then you'd think. I'm having trouble picking out my outfit for today," said Blaine.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and poured a few spoonfuls of creamer into his coffee. "Oh?" was his reaction.

"Yeah...should I go red, black, and white? Or maybe navy, yellow, and black..." Blaine trailed off.

"The red, black, and white would look nice on you. The mix of the yellow and navy wouldn't do your complexion any justice," said Kurt, thinking carefully.

Behind Kurt, his father froze and pushed his eyebrows together. Kurt was oblivious to the funny and confused expressions his father was making.

"Thank you! I knew I could count on you with helping me out on this," said Blaine in a thankful tone.

Kurt giggled. "Well it's the least I could do."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna finish getting ready. I'll see you at school? No, wait, when you get there, can you kinda walk with me in school? I hate that feeling of walking into a new school by myself..." explained Blaine.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders out of nature. "Yeah, sure! I'll text you when I get there and you can come find my car."

"Thanks, Kurt. See you then. Buh-bye."

"Bye."

Kurt closed his phone and focused on stirring his coffee, soon tested the taste. He smiled with satisfaction that it tastes pretty darn close to perfect.

"Who was that?" his father asked.

Kurt's smile slightly faded at his father's voice. "A friend...he just transferred to McKinley."

"Oh really? What's his name?" Burt was closely watching Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson."

Burt froze again and raised his eyebrows. "Anderson?"

"Yeah, why?" Kurt turned to his father.

Burt shrugged. "Well...could he possibly be the son of Jacob Anderson? The guy who's head of the school board and owns our mall?" asked Burt.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, slightly shaking his head. "I never thought about it."

Burt just blinked.

Kurt shook his head. "Well I'd better go," said Kurt as he turned back around and put the lid on his coffee cup. "I'll come by the shop after school," said Kurt as he strutted over to his father and kissed his cheek.

"Okay. Bring some beef jerky and a can of Coke, will you? And maybe a sandwich?" asked Burt.

Kurt puffed a sigh. "Fine," he said as he walked to the front door. "Love you."

"Love you too, kid."

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt leaned against the hood of his car, holding his coffee cup close to his lips as he waited for Blaine, who replied to Kurt's text saying he just got there and was on his way over to finding Kurt. The day was yet another warm end-of-the-summer day. It was only about the third week into school and it basically felt as if it was just yesterday when Kurt had come out of school knowing it was summer vacation and that he'd be a Senior next year. But Senior year wasn't what Kurt expected it to be. He expected more free periods, but found that just a myth for busy students like him.

"Well don't you look all cute today," spoke Blaine.

Kurt turned his head at the sound of Blaine's voice. He looked Blaine up and down, impressed. "Right back at you," he said with a smirk.

Blaine chuckled. "Can you walk me to the office. I have to speak to the principal real quick so I can get my schedule."

Kurt nodded his head and pushed himself off of his car and began walking towards the school with Blaine. "Sure, no problem!"

Kurt was painfully aware of all the people staring at Blaine as they passed. Kurt surveyed Blaine, seeing that Blaine didn't notice a damn thing. In a way, that somehow made Kurt chuckle in secrecy about it.

After Blaine got his schedule, Kurt showed him to his locker, thankful that it was literally right next to his. "This is definitely gonna be a good year. I can tell," spoke Blaine as he tried out his combination just as Kurt was opening his locker to take out the books and notebooks he'd need for his morning classes.

"Oh?"

Blaine nodded his head as he successfully opened his locker and closed it, turning to Kurt so that his body leaned again his locker. "Mmhm," he murmured.

Kurt looked at Blaine before he turned back to his locker to make sure he had the books he needed. "How so?"

"Well, let's see...we have a good chance of having some classes together...and not to mention, my locker's right next to yours," said Blaine. Kurt caught the flirty edge to his tone, sort of setting Kurt off guard as his pulse quickened.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment. "Well let me see your schedule," said Kurt.

Blaine happily handed Kurt his schedule. Kurt studied it carefully. "Okay...so you're a...Junior..." Kurt seriously thought Blaine was a Senior. "You have French four, study hall, Calculus, lunch, and free period with me," said Kurt as nonchalantly as possible, handing the schedule back to Blaine.

Blaine gave a big, wide smile, showing his teeth. "That's amazing!"

"How is it that you're taking Senior classes when you're a Junior?" asked Kurt, curious.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Miss Pillsburry saw the classes I originally took at Dalton and said that she thought it'd be appropriate," explained Blaine.

Kurt slowly nodded his head. "Well c'mon. I'll walk you to your Government class," said Kurt.

"Thanks!"

-()-()-()-()-

"Guys, I want you to welcome my new friend Blaine," said Kurt as the two sat down at the Glee lunch table.

Rachel and Quinn looked at each other and squealed. Quinn looked at them funnily as Puck, Mike, and Finn just pushed their eyebrows together. Artie, Lauren, Tina, Santana, Brittney, and Same just focused on their food.

Soon, Santana looked up at Blaine and sighed, sitting back in her chair. "Okay. Please tell me he's joining Glee," said Santana, her face unreadable.

"Actually, I am." Blaine smiled.

"Blaine, meet Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Puck, Sam, Artie, Tina, Brittney, Mike, Santana, Quinn, and Lauren."

They all said their different greetings to Blaine and went back to eating. Blaine felt happy meeting them.

Blaine then looked over at Kurt. Kurt just sat there, staring at his lunch. "Is...everything okay?" whispered Blaine so only Kurt could hear. Kurt popped his head up and looked at Blaine, giving him an assuring smile. "Yeah! Just thinking about how disgusting the food looks today. But my hunger and lack of a morning breakfast seems to be sending me in a sort of conflicting set of choices..."

"Then...go for ally-cart?" asked Blaine.

Kurt sighed. "Can't. My dad wants me to get him some food after school. That's the rest of my money until tomorrow right there," said Kurt.

Immediately, Blaine gulped down his bite he'd be chewing and got to to his feet, scurrying over to the ally-cart line. Kurt looked after him. He would've protested, but Blaine was too fast. Blaine soon returned with a delicious-looking three dollar turkey sub and sat it in front of Kurt. Kurt stared down at it. Mercedes and Rachel watched, intrigued.

"Blaine..." Kurt said slowly.

"What?" asked Blaine, trying to act all oblivious. It so wasn't working.

Kurt gave him his unfazed face. "I won't accept your charity, Blaine," said Kurt.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Yes you will. Here," started Blaine as he unwrapped the sandwich, causing Kurt to want to eat it all the more, "eat it. You're hungry and I bought you it. So...eat it," said Blaine.

Kurt took a moment before he decided not to protest any further. "Fine..." he grumbled as he took a bite out of the sandwich, finally realizing just how hungry he was.

Blaine smiled happily and went back to eating his lunch. "I'll pay you back tomorrow," suddenly added Kurt.

"Uh, you will do no such thing," shot back Blaine.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

-()-()-()-()-

It was ninth period study hall and they were stuck in the library. Kurt hated having his study halls in the library, it prohibited him from being able to talk to Blaine. He was hoping he'd have his study hall in the auditorium where they'd be able to talk, but not this year...

Kurt was attempting to focus on his Calculus problems for his homework that was due tomorrow when he felt something press against his hand. He looked up to see Blaine pressing a folded piece of paper under Kurt's palm.

Blaine and Kurt sat at one of the tables in the library as Blaine sat across from Kurt. Kurt looked down at the note and couldn't help but smile as he grabbed the note and opened it up.

_**You've been staring at the same page all period.**_

Kurt snickered but soon covered his mouth. For the first time this period, he moved his pencil.

_**Not a big fan of Calculus. Guess I need to be at home to even attempt to focus on this stuff...**_

Kurt looked at the study hall's teacher, who was enveloped in a thick romance novel. Soon enough, the note was passed back to Kurt. Kurt opened it up.

_**I highly doubt that. Something on your mind?**_

Kurt tried not to look shocked. Was he that transparent to Blaine? He sighed for the hundredth time today.

_**Kinda. But it's nothing to be worried about.**_

Kurt slid the note back to Blaine as he closed his Calculus book and opened his French book instead. Soon enough, the note was slid back to Kurt's palm.

_**Kurt, you're a good friend of mine. I'll always worry.**_

Kurt felt as if his heart had stopped beating. He couldn't even tell if it was in a good or bad way. Just when he was about to write back: _**I think I have a crush on you**_, he was saved by the bell. He relaxed thankfully and put the note in his French book as a page marker and followed Blaine out of the library so that they could grab their books, say goodbye, and head home.

"So what are your plans for the remainder of today?" asked Blaine as they fished through their lockers for their homework.

Kurt shrugged as he pushed his French book in amongst his neat row of books. "Gonna stop for gas at a gas station, get my dad his lunch, stay a while with my dad at work, go home and do my homework, make a simple dinner, and then maybe practice on some solos..." Kurt didn't know why he was being specific. "What about you?"

Blaine chuckled. "Going to go home and get some homework then and then secretly help my maids make dinner."

"So...your dad _is_ Jacob Anderson?"

Blaine threw his head back and laughed, somehow sending Kurt into a smiling frenzy. "Yes...my father is Jacob Anderson. The maids were entirely my mom's idea. She's incredibly lazy. She owns a famous jewelry business and mostly brings her work home, so she hardly has any time to do things herself. She doesn't like it when I help out the maids, but I do anyways since I like cooking."

Kurt turned and leaned a bent elbow against his locker shelf as he looked at Blaine in wonderment. "If you like cooking, why aren't you taking a Culinary Arts class?" asked Kurt.

Blaine shrugged. "My mother wouldn't allow it."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Blaine nodded his head as he closed his locker and looked at Kurt. "She wants to me to carry on my...father's job..." murmured Blaine, suddenly a bit saddened. Just such a mildly-sad face sent Kurt's heart melting.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt said as he closed his locker door and stepped away from his locker slightly.

Just then a hand slammed against Kurt's shoulder so hard that Kurt clashed with his locker and fell to the floor. His eyes widened as he looked up to find Karofsky. Karofsky opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine cut in.

"Hey! Go pick on someone your own size!" said Blaine, who was immediately angry. Blaine bent down and grabbed Kurt's arms, helping him to his feet.

Karofsky's face turned crossed as he looked at Kurt and nodded his head towards Blaine. "Who's this Kurt? Your little boyfriend?"

Kurt was too petrified to answer. But just then, an arm snaked around his torso, catching him off guard. With a bright red face, he turned to look at Blaine to find their faces inches apart. "Actually...yes. I am his boyfriend."

And with that, Karofsky looked awkward and suddenly confused. Instantly, he hurried away.

Kurt's eyes were still wide when he looked after Karofsky.

When Blaine took his arm away from Kurt's waist, Kurt turned to Blaine. "What the hell was that all about?" demanded Kurt.

Blaine's eyes were still on Karofsky's disappearing body. "Just an idea..."

"And idea? Care to explain?"

"A magic idea..." murmured Blaine. Kurt eyed Blaine, notifying how dangerous and inflamed Blaine looked with his brown eyes that darkened.

"Yes...because that is completely explanatory!"

Blaine finally met Kurt's eyes, his eyes softening up again. "I have a proposition..." trailed off Blaine.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm listening..."

Blaine hesitated before he spoke anything, taking in a breath. "What if...you and I faked boyfriend and boyfriend. It obviously threw Karofsky off guard. Just think of how much bullying you'll get rid of if we did this."

Kurt couldn't believe he was hearing this – was he really hearing this?

Blaine was obviously blushing again. Kurt had absolutely no reason to say no. So, he huffed out his thousandth sight today and nodded his head. "Sounds like a good plan. C'mon. We'd better hurry to Glee before Mr. Schue thinks I'm skipping today's meeting.

Kurt moved away from Blaine to head towards the choir room, more flustered than he had ever been his entire life. The lack of air conditioning wasn't even helping. Before Kurt knew it, Blaine's hand slipped into Kurt's.

Kurt looked around, people still passing them by. Now, people who looked at them quickly looked away.

_If he keeps this up, I'll surely have a heart attack,_ thought Kurt.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for those of you who've reviewed my story! Stay tuned for chapter three? Heeheehee...


	4. Awkward

**Chapter Four - Awkward**

Kurt watched as Blaine took in a deep breath and sat down at the piano. His fingers danced across the keys, creating a beautiful melody.

"_She is a pyramid_

_But with him she's just a grain of sand_

_This love's too strong like Mice and Men_

_Squeezing out the life that should be let in_

_She was a hurricane_

_But now she's just a gust of wind_

_She used to set the sails of a thousand ships_

_Was a force to be reckoned with_

_She could be a Statue of Liberty_

_She could be a Joan of Arc_

_But he's scared of the life that's inside of her_

_So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh she used to be a peeeeearl_

_Oh-ohoh._

_Yeah she used to rule the world._

_Oh-ohoh_

_Can't believe_

_She's become_

_A shell of herself_

_Cuz she used to be a pearl_

_She was unstoppable_

_Moved fast just like an avalanche_

_But now she's stuck deep in cement_

_Wishing that they never ever met_

_She could be a Statue of Liberty_

_She could be a Joan of Arc_

_But he's scared of the life that's inside of her_

_So he keeps her in the dark_

_Oh she used to be a pearl_

_Oh-ohoh_

_Yeah she used to rule the world_

_Oh-ohoh_

_Can't believe_

_She's become_

_A shell of herself_

_Cuz she used to be a-_

_Do you know that there's a way out_

_There's a way out_

_There's a way out_

_There's a way out_

_You don't have to be held down_

_Be held down_

_Be held done_

_Be held down_

_Cuz I used to be a shell_

_Yeah I let him rule my world_

_My world_

_Oh yeah_

_But I woke up_

_And I grew strong_

_And I can still go on_

_And no one can take my pearl_

_You don't have to be a shell_

_No-ohoh_

_You're the one that rules your world_

_Oh-ohoh_

_You are strong_

_And you will learn_

_That you can still go on_

_And you'll always be a pearl_

_She is unstoppable"_

Everyone sat there, their mouths dropped open as they stared at Blaine. Kurt was the first to clap, leading everyone to clap along with him.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say...welcome to New Directions, Blaine Anderson," said Mr. Schue happily.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt fidgeted awkwardly in his lunch chair then next afternoon. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared at the sandwich before him. This was just an awkward day period.

"So...it's true? You two are dating?" asked Mercedes as everyone at the rather large and cluttered lunch table stared at the two, waiting for an answer.

Kurt felt a pair of very unfriendly eyes on him. He turned his head around to see Karofsky glaring at them. Blaine followed Kurt's gaze and looked back at the Glee students. Blaine smiled and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling his chair right smack up against his. "Yupp!" Blaine said proudly.

This didn't feel right to Kurt at all. Even though he secretly was liking it, the fact that Blaine really wasn't his boyfriend was getting to him. _I mean...I really like him...I have this crush on him...but it just feels all wrong_, thought Kurt. He was thinking about telling Blaine how he felt, but he stopped himself from thinking such a thing. Blaine was sacrificing and so was Kurt. They were doing it so the Bullies would shut up and leave them alone for once in their life.

"What's wrong, babe?" asked Blaine as he read Kurt's vibe.

_Seriously, no one at this lunch table is going to bully us. Why don't you stop for now?_ Kurt asked himself. He forced on a smile. "Nothing, just thinking." He then faked a flirty smile.

Blaine chuckled and went back to eating his lunch, his one arm still wrapped around Kurt. Awkwardly, Kurt reached out for his sandwich and then took a bite out of it. They were oblivious to the fact that Santana had been watching them closely than she had ever watched a couple before. She knew what was up and boy, did she feel bad-ass for figuring this thing out. But she told herself she shouldn't be to sure just yet. She would keep a close eye on them from here on in.

The rest of the day had passed by faster than expected. Kurt opened his locker and stared inside for a moment, trying to think back on what homework he had for tonight. But then Kurt felt Blaine nudge him. Kurt looked over to see a concerned Blaine.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Blaine.

Kurt nodded his head. "What does a being a boyfriend entitle me to have to do?" asked Kurt as he took out his planner to check what he wrote down.

As he picked out the books he needed, rather slowly, Blaine explained. "Well...it's been a while for me. Hand holding...flirty smiles – like the one you gave at lunch? Perfect. Cuddling in public...stuff like that..."

Kurt couldn't stop himself from asking. "What about kissing?" When he realized what he had just said, he felt his cheeks burn. He instantly regretted asking.

Blaine was silent for a moment. The two closed their lockers and began walking down the hall towards the school's front doors to head out to their cars. "Um...only when we really have to...I guess." Blaine sounded as if he really didn't know what to say. In fact, he sounded as if he was feeling awkward and didn't want to talk about it. So instead of finishing his train of though, he slid his hand into Kurt's.

Kurt's heart nearly bursted in his chest from the warm and trusting feeling he felt when he held hands with Blaine. He wondered how much amazing it would be if this relationship wasn't fake. In a way, that saddened him.

Just up ahead, Karofsky was walking towards them. But when Karofsky saw the two holding hands, he turned down a different hallway. Blaine chuckled. "This idea seems to be working just fine," he pointed out, his voice rather flirty.

Kurt just nodded his head.

When they were out the doors, Blaine stopped and turned to Kurt, taking his other hand. "Seriously, what's wrong?" asked Blaine, more concern laced in his voice.

Kurt fought hard to look anywhere but at Blaine. "Nothing. Just tired," Kurt lied.

Blaine sighed. Kurt wasn't sure if he saw past Kurt's charade or not. He didn't care. Blaine let go of one hand and raised it slightly as if he was about to cup it under Kurt's chin and force Kurt to look up at him, but he stopped. He froze his hand mid way and then let it drop to his side, sighing again. "C'mon...I'll walk you to your car."

As soon as Kurt knew they were out of site, he dropped his hand from Blaine's, making it an excuse to dig into his pockets for his car keys. "I'll talk to you later," said Kurt as Blaine stopped and stared after Kurt. Kurt was beginning to feel hurt by this situation.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt was sitting on his bed, pillows propped up behind his back as he rested his back against his wall, when his phone vibrated. He sat down his pencil and picked up his phone to see a new text message. He opened it.

_Hey! :) What's up?_

_-B_

Although Blaine felt like both the first and last person Kurt wanted to talk to at the moment, he couldn't help but smile and reply back.

_Hey. Just doing my homework. You?_

_-K_

_Texting you. ;) What homework you workin' on?_

_-B_

Kurt rolled his eyes at how Blaine was flirting

_French and Government. _

_-K_

_So how was your day? :3_

_-B_

_It was a day. Yours?_

_-K_

_It was an interesting day._

_-B_

_Oh fun. _

_-K_

_Am I bothering you?_

_-B_

_No. Why?_

_-K_

_You seem distant._

_-B_

Kurt sighed. The last thing he wanted was to feel like how Kurt was feeling was because of Blaine. He might as well put on a little act for Blaine.

_Everything's fine, Blaine. XD _

_-K_

_You sure? :/_

_-B_

_Yeah! Haha_

_-K_

_If you say so...listen, I'm getting my shower. But before I go I need to ask a favor. Can you drive me to school tomorrow? My car needs repairs._

_-B_

_Yeah, sure. What's your address and what's wrong with your car?_

_-K_

_180 Benson Ave. It's amongst that development when you pass by the mall. And my car needs a new battery._

_-B_

_Okay. I'll be there around 6:30 sharp? Maybe we can stop for coffee on the way to school? :)_

_-K_

_Sounds like a perfect plan! :) I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight, Kurt._

_-B_

_Goodnight. :)_

_-K_

Kurt threw his phone to the foot of his bed as he huffed out an angry sigh. If it wasn't for wanting Blaine to stop asking if everything was alright, Kurt wouldn't have asked to stop by for coffee on their way to school. It had to be asked though. He knew Blaine well enough that Blaine would've asked anyway.

_This is completely crazy_, thought Kurt as he laughed at himself and shook his head. _You're crushing on someone you haven't even known for two weeks. _It was crazy indeed. How could you find yourself falling for someone just like that?

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt parked in Blaine's driveway and gaped up at the house before him. This couldn't possibly be Blaine's house. It nearly looked like a mansion. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," Kurt said aloud. He shook his head, in denial, as he took out his phone.

_I'm here! Sorry, I'm a bit early! :/_

_-K_

_No! That's perfect actually! I need your help with my outfit! My mom's maid will let you right in and show you up to my room. :)_

_-B_

Kurt stared down at Blaine's text. Really?

Kurt got out of his car and walked up to the door. With a shaky hand, he knocked three times. When the door opened, a short and chubby Indian-looking maid answered the door. She didn't say a word as she stepped aside, motioning Kurt inside. Kurt stepped inside, shocked at his surroundings. The insides were larger than what the house appeared to be on the outside. The maid walked up the steps. Kurt was obviously supposed to follow. The maid stopped at the third door on the left in the left hallway.

Kurt knocked a few times.

"Come in!" yelled a familiar voice.

Kurt opened the door to find a room that looked like it was one of the master suites in a fancy hotel. Everything was colorful, at least. He was amazed. All the way across the ginormous room stood Blaine in front of his floor-length mirror.

Kurt walked over to Blaine. "What's the problem?" asked Kurt.

Blaine turned to Kurt, a desperate look in his eyes. "I can't seem to find a top to match these pants and shoes. I mean. I really wanted to wear both these pants and shoes today," said Blaine, his voice reminding Kurt of a child.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh you're such a baby," he said as he walked closer and viewed what Blaine was wearing. Navy pants, brown loafers, and a bright pink polo top with a red polka-dot bow tie.

"For someone who's gay, I'd think you to have some fashion sense," Kurt said, looking at Blaine as if he were stupid.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to the Dalton uniform. It's been a while since I had to worry about what to wear to school," explained Blaine.

Kurt pushed past Blaine to pear into his walk-in closet. Gaping at the size of the closet he looked through his shirts. He found a powder green polo and turned to Blaine. "Do you need a bow tie?" asked Kurt, a bored expression on his face.

"I _always_ wear a bow tie when I'm not wearing my uniform!" exclaimed Blaine.

What all happened yesterday was all forgotten by now. Kurt walked over to a shelf where rows of different colored bow ties and ties sat. He bugged out at the differences. "Oh dear," he murmured. He turned to Blaine and shook his head. "Today, you'll have to deal without a bow tie if you want to wear those pants with those shoes," said Kurt.

Blaine sighed, looking like a kid having to get over the fact that he can't buy the toy he wants. "Fine." And without warning, Blaine slid out of the top he was in and threw it to the floor carelessly.

Kurt found himself frozen as he stared at Blaine. Blaine's upper body was so perfect. It was softly toned – just enough with a line of dark hair coming from the waist band of his pants to hie belly button and then fading. A barely-noticeable bushel of dark hair covered Blaine's chest. Kurt had never found anything this sexy before. _Oh...sweet mother of Gaga..._

Blaine laughed and grabbed the shirt from Kurt's hand. "Take a picture. It'll last longer," Kurt heard Blaine murmured.

Realizing he was staring, Kurt's face flushed bright red as he bent down to retrieve the shirt Blaine had carelessly thrown to the floor and hung it back up as if he were Blaine's maid. Blaine slid on the green polo shirt and did a small twirl.

"Better?" asked Blaine.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw Blaine blushing slightly, but fading. He looked over the outfit and nodded. "Mmhm..." was all he would say.

**A/N:** The song sung by Blaine was Pearl by Katy Perry. And thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews, guys!


	5. Duets and Confessions

**Chapter Five – Duets and Confessions**

Somehow, the following day didn't feel as awkward as it did yesterday. Kurt found it more easier to act out the whole boyfriend act. He held Blaine's hand as they walked into school and headed over to their lockers. They disconnected their hands and got into their lockers.

Just then, Karofsky hurried up to them with Azimio to Kurt and Blaine. "We don't need you two spreading your fairy dust amongst our turf. So if we catch you two even so much as _touching _each other, you'll get pulverized!" exclaimed Azimio.

Kurt's body face the two, his eyes widened with fear. But his breath caught in his throat when he felt familiar arms snake around his waist from behind. He felt Blaine hug him close and nestle his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "Why. Jealous, boys?" asked Blaine.

Kurt's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe Blaine said that. Did he really said that? Yeah, he really said that.

Karofsky pushed his eyebrows together, the awkward look slapped across his face once again.

Shocking enough, Kurt had a hard time distinguishing if Blaine's fast-beating heart was his imagination or not, the way he felt it beat into his back. He felt it quicken enough just as Kurt felt Blaine's face turn. A pair of soft lips pressed against the crook in Kurt's neck.

Kurt didn't know how he was still standing from the way his legs felt as if they had turned to jello. He couldn't breathe. He just...he could think, breathe, or even respond. He couldn't even believe this was happening. He had always wanted to know what it felt like to get kissed on the neck. And now he knew.

And he had to say...it was twice as amazing as he imagined. When his mind snapped to reality, he forced himself to play along as usual. He placed his hands over Blaine's which were on Kurt's stomach. He felt Blaine's hands clearly through his vest and through his dress shirt.

"Let's get out of here," Karofsky finally said.

Kurt tried to pull away from Blaine, feeling the awkward feeling creep up on him, but Blaine was too strong. Blaine took his lips away. "Hold still for a sec," Kurt heard Blaine whisper.

"But I-"

"Azimio, let's go!" Karofsky demanded.

The two strutted off angrily.

Blaine quickly withdrew himself from Kurt and Kurt just stood there, still trying to remember how to breathe or even calm down his heart rate. "C'mon. We'll be late for class," Kurt heard Blaine said from behind him as he heard Blaine close his locker.

-()-()-()-()-

Glee was pathetically awkward that afternoon. Kurt and Blaine walked in and as soon as they sat down, Kurt pulled his hand from Blaine's. Somehow, Kurt had done it a little over the top, causing Blaine to look at him with a puzzled face. Kurt didn't bother to look at Blaine as he just stared ahead as he watched Mr. Schue write the word 'Duet' on the bored. _Oh good mother of gaga...not again._

"This week's project is a Duet. In the past, you've guys have really impressed me. So I want you guys to do it again. Now for those of you who don't know the drill, you will get into a group of two. But here's the catch. One of you – you'll choose who will be doing the singing – will have to write the song, explaining your feelings to the other person no matter how person. Do you think you guys can do that?" asked Mr. Schue.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement.

"Good. Now split off into your pairs. Take the rest of our time to discuss what you'll be doing."

Blaine immediately turned his chair to face Kurt, a small smile on his lips. Kurt sighed for a moment before he turned his head to meet Blaine's gaze. Kurt opened his mouth to say something when Santana cut in.

"So...you two are dating, right?" she asked from behind them.

Blaine and Kurt turned their heads in unison and looked at Santana. Immediately, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands. "Yes, that's right," Blaine said.

Kurt tried hard not to cringe away from Blaine's touch at the shock he felt.

Santana looked between the two for a long moment before she turned and walked off to Brittney, her partner, without a word.

"That was...awkward," said Kurt, referring to the whole situation.

Blaine didn't catch on. "She's probably plotting some comeback," said Blaine.

Kurt scoffed and took his hands away a second time this afternoon. "Comeback? Really, Blaine?"

Blaine shrugged and chuckled. "Yeah. She's jealous."

Kurt laughed in his head. _Bless your heart. She's suspicious, not jealous._

"So anyways. I'll do the singing and song writing. How about that?" asked Blaine.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and put on a smile. "Sounds great. But I'd feel bad that I wouldn't be doing any work."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "It's really no problem. I can come up with a good song in no time."

Kurt nodded his head. "Anything you say," he said, still fake-smiling.

"Wanna maybe practice the song tomorrow? I'll have it done by then."

Kurt nodded his head. "Sure! Your house or mine?"

"Would it be okay if we go to yours? My mom's supposed to be home tomorrow afternoon."

Kurt didn't want to ask why Blaine didn't want Kurt to be there when his mother was. He'd think it rude to pry. "Sure, no problem. Why don't I just pick you up from school tomorrow so we can drive to my house afterwords. You can stay for supper if you want and I'll be happy to take you home." _Lies_.

Blaine's smile widened. "Perfect.

-()-()-()-()-

The following school day had passed by so fast, Kurt was surprised. Now, Blaine was lounging on his stomach on Kurt's bed with his little mini notebook before him. He told Kurt he was going over his lyrics to make sure he had them all down so that they made sense. Kurt, in the meantime, sat at his desk working on his homework, trying hard not to glance at Blaine every five seconds.

Somehow, Kurt couldn't help feeling that Blaine was watching him. So this time around, he did look at Blaine, surprised when he found Blaine quickly looking away. Kurt turned back to his homework, his face bright red.

"Alright...I think I've got it perfected. Ready to hear it?" asked Blaine as Kurt sat his pencil down and turned around in his chair, facing Blaine as Blaine sat up in Kurt's bed and grabbed his guitar that he had brought with him.

_He can play the guitar. That's a plus. Okay. Now remember. Don't take the song to heart. He's just doing it to make people think we're dating_, Kurt told himself as he waited for Blaine to begin his song. Blaine began strumming a steady and rather pretty and catchy beat.

_Say, _

_wasn't that a funny day?_

_Gee, _

_you had a funny way-_

_a way about you._

_A kind of glow,_

_of something new._

_Sure-_

_I'll admit that I'm the same._

_Another sucker for a game,_

_kids like to play._

_And the rules they like to use.  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<em>

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?  
>The sun,<em>

_telling me the night is done._

_Well I refuse to let it stop,_

_our fun._

_Close your eyes-_

_we'll make it dark again._

_And kiss,_

_there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_

_Let's pretend that both our lips,_

_are made of candy._

_After all, _

_we need sweets every now and then.  
>Don't you want the way I feel?<em>

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?  
>Here we are,<em>

_two strangers,_

_in a very different place._

_Who knows,_

_what could happen, _

_to us next?_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

_It's too cold outside,_

_to lay this fire to rest.  
>Go? <em>

_How so very apropos._

_A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello.'_

_Well alright, _

_I'll see you later._

_It's true,_

_it's just a fantasy for two._

_But what's the difference if it all,_

_could have been true?_

_I guess this is better.  
>But don't you want the way I feel?<em>

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?  
>Oh, don't you want the way I feel?<em>

_Don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you?  
><em>_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

The whole time, Blaine had been looking directly at Kurt, keeping close eye contact. When he finished, he relaxed his guitar to his side and looked at Blaine, a serious and unreadable expression on his face. "So..." He looked like he was biting his lip. "What'd you think?"

Kurt just sat there, amazed at the beautiful song he had just heard. "It's beautiful, Blaine. Really," said Kurt as he got to his feet. Before he could stop himself, he wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugged him.

Kurt soon caught himself, moving away from Blaine before Blaine could wrap his arms back around Kurt. "I'm glad. I'm planning on performing first tomorrow," said Blaine as Blaine walked over to the bed where his guitar case sat. He placed his guitar in the case and turned to Kurt.

Kurt looked down. "I...sorta wrote a song...just in case you decided you didn't want to do the singing," said Kurt as he looked down at the carpet.

Blaine was silent for a moment. "Well I definitely want to hear it now," he said in a voice that screamed 'do you seriously have to ask?' The joking background in his voice made Kurt smile widely as he walked over to his desk and slid a paper out from under his books.

"If I had a piano before me, I'd be playing it. So...yeah," said Kurt, trying not to blush with every strength he had. Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed as Kurt stood before him a good two feet away.

_Can't you see what you're doing to me?_

_Can't you see what I'm going through?_

_I've been through the games,_

_the names,_

_it's all the same._

_Is this just something you don't want to be?_

_Is this something we must do?_

_Take the pain away,_

_and tell me the truth._

_Is this just some silly game?_

_I can't see past through anything,_

_anymore._

_I can't see what you mean._

_I just can't seem to concentrate,_

_on anything in between._

_I can feel my heart,_

_being ripped apart._

_I just don't know anymore._

_Why did we do this in the first place?_

_I should've walked out the door. _

_I wasn't meant to go through this,_

_I wasn't meant to be played with._

_I'm not some ratty doll,_

_that you could compare a kiss._

_I can't see past through anything,_

_anymore._

_I can't see what you mean._

_I just can't seem to concentrate,_

_on anything in between._

_I can feel my heart,_

_being ripped apart._

_I just don't know anymore._

_I don't even know anymore._

The melody that Kurt had come up with, he thought, was just plain damn-straight beautiful. But as he folded his paper slowly and silently, he stood there, too afraid to look at Blaine. Did Blaine get the picture? Wold be be the oblivious Blaine that Kurt has seen lately?

"Kurt." Blaine's voice was barely audible, but Kurt heard it clearly through the silence.

Kurt still couldn't look up at Blaine. "Kurt," Blaine called again, his voice a bit more audible this time. "Look at me." His voice wasn't demanding. It was gentle and Kurt could catch the hint of questioning.

Kurt hesitated for a moment and then met Blaine's eyes. Blaine's face was softened and it looked as if he was a bit confused. Kurt didn't know what to say. But suddenly, looking down at the folded paper in his hand, he felt regret. "I shouldn't have showed you this. It was a fail," said Kurt as he turned around to head over to his desk across the room.

A hand stopped Kurt, wrapping around Kurt's wrist in a gentle hold until Kurt turned around to look directly at Blaine. "Is...is there something you want to say to me? 'Cuz that song...something _has _been wrong. You _need _to tell me now. Is it something I did? Was it something I said?"

Sudden frustration ran through Kurt. "You are _so_ oblivious!" suddenly out-bursted Kurt.

Blaine looked alarmed. "I-"

"Don't you get it? This whole act of you being my boyfriend was a mistake! I can't help but get this guilty, awkward, weird feeling whenever you hold my hand, wrap your arms around me..." Kurt shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, showing how insecure he felt at the moment.

"Kurt, I thought you wanted those bullies to back off of you! From what you've told me, those bullies threw you around like you were nothing before I came into the picture. And look where we are now! They can't touch us. They don't want anything to do with us – they don't even want to waste their time on us," said Blaine, suddenly as frustrated as Kurt.

Kurt stood silent, his eyes beginning to water up.

"_Please_ don't look away from me when I'm talking to you," begged Blaine, his voice as gentle and pleading as it could be.

Kurt looked up at Blaine.

Blaine saw the look. He saw past the hurt expression and the watery eyes. Even the trail of tear that just fell down his left cheek.

"Kurt...Kurt, do you..._like_...me?" asked Blaine, his voice shocked.

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment. He just turned his body and stopped on the first step of the stairs that led up to the first floor. "Come on. I'm hungry and it's about time I start on dinner," said Kurt, his voice shaky and obviously trying to be strong.

Blaine felt guilty. He really did. Kurt could see it on Blaine's face. Blaine sighed and nodded his head. "Okay..."

**A/N: **Thanks again, my lovely reviewers, for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. You make me feel as if this story is special. Alright. So a few things to clear up. The song Blaine had sung is entirely owned by Darren Criss named Don't You. It's amazing and beautiful and cute. If you haven't heard it, LOOK IT UP! And the song Kurt sang, I randomly wrote up. Haha it was originally a poem. But that's what songs are made up of, right? Well, stay tuned for chapter six!


	6. Tease

**A/N: **Bahaha! That's just too funny! The first time I submitted this chapter, I had called Blaine "Darren"? Yeah, my editing skills are practically worthless when I get really excited about the chapter itself. How in the – I think it was because I was talking about him to my mom. Haha so this chapter is happily and newly edited and I am dead tired. That is all. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Six - Tease**

That evening, dinner was silent. Though it was the first time Blaine had eaten over and got to test out Kurt's cooking skills that everyone seems to brag about, Blaine didn't really know what to say. And neither did Kurt. After dinner, Blaine thanked Kurt for dinner and complimented him and said he'd see him tomorrow. Kurt just replied with a smile and an 'okay'.

The following day, things were the same as they were the school day before. The two walked into school hand-in-hand and ignored any staring eyes. They got to their lockers, and hardly spoke a word. The silence was seriously killing Kurt.

So as Kurt began to grabbing for his books, he stopped, staring down at the bindings of his text books. "I'm really sorry for last night," said Kurt.

Kurt could clearly sense that Blaine had stopped to look at Kurt, listening.

"Kurt don-"

"You're my best friend, Blaine. I don't want to lose what we have. I...don't want to screw it up. And it felt as if that was what I had done yesterday when I flipped out on you..." continued Kurt.

Kurt finally turned his head and looked at Blaine. They just stared, an understanding simply between them.

"So. If you two are boyfriend and..._boyfriend_...then why don't I ever see you kiss?" asked Santana out of the blue.

Kurt must have been as red as his tie as he watched Blaine mirror the response. They turned and looked at Santana, who stood there with her hip popped to the side, her hand on that popped hip and her crisp Cheerios uniform wrapped around her body perfectly.

"Uh..." was all Blaine could manage.

_Do something!_ Screamed Kurt.

When Blaine said no more, Kurt narrowed his eyes on Santana. "Listen here, Santana. If we don't want to show PDA, then we don't want to. Now it's none of your business, so why don't you run off to Brittney?" asked Kurt, his voice dangerous as if he motioned for Santana to run off, waving his hand in Brittney's direction.

Santana's face remained blank. She sucked in a breath and huffed it out as she turned around, her pony tale swishing with her movements, as she strutted off down the hallway, away from Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks," said Blaine.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders as his reply.

"I don't know what happened. I just...froze."

Kurt shook his head and turned back to his locker as he grabbed his books and quickly closed his locker. He sighed and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "I try," Kurt said in a small voice as he turned around. "See you in lunch," called Kurt, who was now walking away from Blaine.

Kurt left behind a rather shocked Blaine.

-()-()-()-()-

"Alright. First off for the duet is Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel," said Mr. Schue that afternoon just as soon as Glee began.

Kurt and Blaine got up from their seats and walked over to the front of the room so that everyone could see them. Blaine dragged over a chair and motioned for Kurt to sit down. Blaine was able to quickly whisper to Kurt. "Listen close to the lyrics this time because I really mean what I sing."

Kurt sat there, unmovable as he looked up at Blaine. Blaine grabbed his guitar that he had brought with him and began singing "Don't You" again. Kurt may have heard the song before, but after what Blaine had just whispered to Kurt, it was as if this was the first time he was hearing it. His heart beat fast in his ears as he just stared up at Blaine, who was looking back with piercing hazel eyes.

When the song ended, Kurt relaxed his guitar to his side as he smiled down at Kurt, outstretching his hand for Kurt to grab onto. Kurt reluctantly took his hand as Blaine pulled him to his feet, an arm pulling him close as the class happily applauded for them.

Kurt smiled and laughed as they sat back down in their seats, dragging his seat back with him.

"Alright, guys! What an amazing way to start out the whole Duet project this year! Now. Who's next?" Mr. Schue asked.

Rachel immediately shot her hand up. Mr. Schue called on her as she grabbed Finn and dragged him up to the front of the room. For the rest of the Glee practice, Blaine held onto Kurt's hand throughout the whole entire practice. And for the first time, it felt as if Blaine _wanted _to hold Kurt's hand.

After Glee practice, Kurt walked with Blaine out to the parking lot. "So coffee again tomorrow, right?" asked Blaine.

Kurt snickered. "Do you even have to ask?" he joked.

Blaine shrugged. When they stopped at Blaine's car, they just stood there, in front of each other. "Did you really mean that song today?" asked Kurt out of the blue. The curiosity was eating him up inside.

Blaine's smile somehow softened and shrunk slightly, but it was still there. "Of course I did, Kurt. You know," Blaine began as he took a few steps forward until he was really close to Kurt, just a breath of air between them, "I took what you said into consideration."

Kurt didn't know if he should take a step back or just stand there and wait for whatever was to happen. Hell, he didn't even know what was going to happen. He couldn't think straight with how close Blaine was standing to him. "Yeah?"

Blaine nodded his head and gave Kurt his flirty face. "Yeah," he said as Kurt then felt Blaine's eyes travel down to his pink lips. "And I have to admit...I've been feeling the same way," said Blaine.

Kurt's breath must have been lost because he suddenly forgot how to breathe again. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stand there and keep his eyes on Blaine. He nearly fainted when he watched Blaine begin to lean in. Kurt closed his eyes, awaiting for whatever may happen. Kurt could feel Blaine's warm breath brush across his lips. The fact that their lips weren't touching yet seemed to have been driving Kurt into a frenzy.

"Do it," breathed Kurt.

Kurt somehow felt Blaine's lips move when he said, "You don't know how badly I want to. I'm just...scared," breathed Blaine in return, a hint of worry in his voice.

Kurt didn't want to rush Blaine. If he didn't care enough, he would be the one kissing Blaine. But being that Blaine seemed hesitant, he wanted Blaine to be the one to kiss him. The last thing he wanted was to rush this amazing boy before him, but he had to ask. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm feeling so much right now," replied Blaine, his voice suddenly shaky and weak.

How long were they standing that close? And when did Blaine wrap his free arm, the one that wasn't carrying his guitar case, wrap around Kurt's body to bring him close? _Bullshit_, thought Kurt. Kurt was itching to lean forward. He never wanted to kiss someone so bad before.

"I think I'm in love with you," Blaine murmured.

Before Kurt could respond, he felt the tiniest touch of Blaine's lips when he immediately pulled away at the sound of a car horn beeping. Kurt looked over. It was Burt. _Crap!_ Kurt thought. His lips were on fire. The needed the full package deal of a kiss. All he got was a tease. He remembered how to breathe again.

"C'mon! Carole's waiting for me at home," called Burt, who's face showed a hint of anger.

"Oh dear, I think I'm in trouble," murmured Kurt. Blaine looked at Kurt, worried. "I'll see you tomorrow," said Kurt as he began to walk away.

"Text me if you can tonight," Blaine quickly murmured in almost a begging voice.

Kurt just gave him a reassuring look that said "Believe me. I will if I can."

Kurt scurried over to his father's truck and hopped in as Burt immediately drove out of the parking lot. Kurt looked back at Blaine who was now just getting in his car. Burt was silent and it was seriously beginning to freak Kurt out.

"D-dad?"

"Who was that boy?"

"Blaine..."

"That Anderson kid? What – are you two dating now?"

"I-it's not like that. You're angry. What's wrong?" asked Kurt, his eyes surveying his father who clearly looked pissed-off for some reason.

Burt looked as if he was choosing his words wisely. "Kurt...I'm still new to this...this situation. I'm...I'm trying," said Burt in a frustrated tone.

Kurt sighed. "I know, dad...I know..."

-()-()-()-()-

Burt was off at dinner with Carole, leaving behind Kurt to be left at home alone. Kurt stood in the kitchen, going through his favorite cookbook as he tried to search for something he was in the mood for. He was having trouble deciding between Chicken Alfredo and Chicken Parmesan. Before he would stand there staring between the two images of the dishes, he phone vibrated, echoing through the kitchen as it vibrated against the skillet sitting before Kurt.

_Hey you. :)_

_-B_

_Hey :)_

_-K_

_What's up?_

_-B_

_Cooking supper. You?_

_-K_

_Thinking about you..._

_-B_

Kurt bit his bottom lip as he felt his cheeks and ears heat up insanely.

_That's sweet. :3_

_-K_

_;) I try. So...I can't stop thinking about earlier..._

_-B_

Kurt waited to reply back to Blaine's text as he tried to find a way to calm down his heart that was beating like crazy. He chose Chicken Alfredo. He got out the noodles, Alfredo sauce, mushrooms, broccoli, and chicken pieces. He sat the supplies down on the kitchen island and walked back over to his phone to reply.

_To be honest, me either._

_-K_

_What did you think of it? The kiss, I mean._

_-B_

_Blaine. Seriously. That was hardly a kiss. More like one of those torturous teases._

_-K_

_So it was a tease? ;D_

_-B_

_Haha obviously. _

_-K_

_Well then next time, I'll be sure to not be such a tease. ;)_

_-B_

Kurt shook his head as he began cooking. When he waited for things to heat up he stared at the text for a long time before he replied.

_You better, Blaine Warbler._

_-K_

_Haha xD You're just too cute._

_-B_

_That's the plan._

_-K_

And then that night, Blaine and Kurt talked on the phone for what seemed to be for hours. Hours ticked by like nothing as the moon rose high in the sky. It wasn't until after Burt came home and said goodnight to Kurt that Kurt said goodnight to Blaine and that he'd pick him up for school tomorrow. Blaine happily agreed and said he was just glad it was Friday. He wanted to spend the weekend with Kurt.

Kurt laid in bed in the pitch-black darkness of the basement, staring into nothingness. He couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Blaine. _We barely kissed today and it was enough to make me go mad_, thought Kurt. For the first time ever, he was so excited to see Blaine tomorrow that he tossed and turned, trying to calm down the exciting butterfly-like feeling fluttering throughout his stomach and rumbling through his heart.

_I think I'm in love with you._ Kurt replayed what all Blaine had said to him over and over again. He didn't fall asleep until after his clock turned to three am. _I think I'm in love with you too_, was the last thought that ran through Kurt's mind.


	7. Study Date

**Chapter Seven – Study Date**

Kurt stared at his Calculus teacher and then turned his head around to look at Blaine as the class broke into shocked commotion.

"Now, class! My words are final."

Blaine looked confused and frustrated at the same time as his eyes met Kurt's, mouthing "wtf".

"Wait, so let me get this right. We have a...four-hundred point test Monday...and you tell us this today for the first time...?" asked Puck from the back of the class.

The Calculus teacher sighed as the bell rang. Kurt stood up and piled his books as he put his bag on his shoulder. He looked over at Blaine and waited for him to catch up to him. They walked out to the hall, about to head to lunch.

"Welp...so much for a relaxing weekend," commented Blaine.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sure that we can still have fun and study. There. Study date," said Kurt, a smirk on his lips.

Blaine chuckled and grabbed Kurt's hand. "If you say so."

"Oh, I do say so, Blaine Warbler." Kurt smirked in reply.

They got to lunch, grabbed their food, and sat down at the Glee table. As soon as they sat down, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist again but this time, it felt more...more _real_. When Kurt had finished his lunch, he felt sleep begin to nag at him. He bent his head over and rested it in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt in response.

"They're being so cute I think I just lost my appetite," commented Santana, who had angrily dropped her fork to her tray.

Rachel snickered at Santana.

"I mean, c'mon. Am I right?" asked Santana, accusingly.

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen slightly. He looked over and saw Blaine's face unreadable. "Listen, I know you're not too happy that we have something you don't have, but if you would be so kind as to keep your comments to yourself. Have a problem with us? We'll move to a different table," said Blaine in a calm fashion.

Kurt smiled, taken aback. "Wow," he said, followed by a short laugh.

Blaine looked at Kurt and curled his lips into a beautiful, small smile. Blaine the leaned forward and pecked Kurt on the lips. The contact was less teasing than the one yesterday, but still a tease. If he could have his way, he'd basically attack Blaine's face right now. Blaine seemed to be feeling the same way. Kurt could see it in his eyes, watching Blaine's hazel eyes slightly darken.

They looked back at Santana to see her already walking away towards the Cheerios table. "Well that settles it then," spoke Blaine.

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt opened his car door and Blaine opened his. They got out at the same time and approached Kurt's front door. Burt was sitting at the tv. Today was his day off. "Dad, I would like you to meet Blaine," said Kurt as they walked into the living room where Burt was.

Burt looked away from the tv screen and up at the two boys standing in the room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," said Blaine as he stepped forward and outstretched his hand to Burt.

Burt looked down at the hand for a moment before he took it and shook it. But before Blaine could pull his hand back, Burt tightened his grip. "I know what calling a friend's father 'sir' means. Hurt him and I will hurt you," said Burt with that dangerous look on his face.

Blaine nodded his head, looking awkward as he finally got his hand back. "We have a Calculus test to study for Monday, so is it okay that he stays a bit here and then tomorrow evening?" asked Kurt, who was now in the kitchen, looking for snacks. Blaine stayed close behind him.

"Yeah, sure," answered Burt.

Kurt had grabbed a few random bags of chips and some cans of soda as he walked over to the door to the basement. Blaine stuck to Kurt like velcro. Kurt sat the snacks and drinks on his bed.

"I am so...tired!" exclaimed Blaine followed by a groan as he plopped down on the empty side of Kurt's bed, barely upsetting the snacks and only toppling the pop cans over.

Kurt smirked and took off his sweater. "So the coffee did nothing?" asked Kurt as he slid his Calculus book from his bag. He pushed the snacks off to the side enough for him to sit down. He sat the cans on his night stand and sat the bags of chips down by the bed. Kurt laid down beside Blaine.

Blaine chuckled. "Nope."

"Me either," said Kurt as he closed his eyes and put the back of his hand over his forehead.

Just then, Kurt felt Blaine scooted over to Kurt's side and hugged him close. "Can't we just take a nap before we do the studying part?" asked Blaine as he buried his face in Kurt's neck.

Kurt blushed deeply, shocked at the sudden contact. Thinking it bold enough, he wrapped his arms back around Blaine. "No...c'mon. We really need to start studying," said Kurt.

Blaine groaned, his groan vibrating through Kurt's neck and sending a shiver down his spine. "Well, first thing's first," he said as he got to his feet and grabbed his own Calculus book.

"What?" asked Kurt as he got to his feet.

Blaine walked around the bed and stood before Kurt, plopping his book down beside Kurt's. The way Blaine was looking at Kurt really made him blush. Blaine blushed in response and took a step close to Kurt. "Now. I promised a real kiss," said Blaine.

Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cheek and leaned in. The same soft and warm lips pressed against Kurt's lips. Kurt bit back a moan at the amazing feeling of finally being able to fully kiss Blaine...his real fake boyfriend.

Kurt heard Blaine growl deep in his chest as he slid his hand down to wrapping around Kurt's body, pulling him close. Kurt forgot how to breathe again as he could feel the heat radiating through Blaine's and Kurt's clothes. It felt amazing. He felt...complete...like he didn't know how he had lived his whole life without feeling this.

Blaine turned their connected bodies around until Kurt's back of his knees were hitting the edge of his bed. Just as Blaine was about to push Kurt onto the bed, he pulled away. Kurt let out a deep breath, the one he had been holding in. Kurt let out a whine in protest.

"Kurt...I-"

"What? Do I suck at kissing?" asked Kurt, his eyes widened as he put his hand to his lips.

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "No. You kiss...amazing. I just...I want to take this slow," said Blaine.

Kurt smiled. "Oh."

-()-()-()-()-

Kurt's eyes opened to the sound of the neighbor's car door slamming. He jumped slightly, but froze when he found Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and his face buried in Kurt's back. Kurt looked over at his clock and it read four am. Kurt took a moment to register his mind. What had happened? How did he get in this situation he was in now?

And then he remembered. He was studying with Calculus, although they kept getting interrupted by the urge to kiss each other. So they had stayed up later than planned working on the studying. They must have fallen asleep.

Kurt sighed and re-positioned himself so that he was more wrapped in Blaine's arms. In an instant, he had fallen back to sleep.

The following morning, Kurt woke up thankful it was Saturday. Blaine was already up, sitting at Kurt's desk working on his homework. Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled.

"What time is it?" asked Kurt, his fingers rubbing at his eyes.

"It's ten in the morning," replied Blaine.

"And you're up because..."

"I woke up early. Felt wide-awake enough, so I decided to catch up on some class notes," said Blaine.

Kurt chuckled. "Well aren't you Mr. Smartie-Pants," commented Kurt as he pushed the covers off of him and got to his feet. He looked down to see him wearing the outfit he wore yesterday. He groaned. "Okay, ew. These are the clothes I wore yesterday," Kurt said, his voice in disgust.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed. "You're adorable," he commented.

"I'm going to get a shower. Will you be okay for the hours I'll spend in that bathroom?" asked Kurt as he looked into his floor-length mirror and widened his eyes at the sight of his hair.

"I'll be fine," said Blaine.

So Kurt got his shower, styled his hair, and then froze before he walked out of his bathroom, he forgot to grab clothes. He braced himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He hurried out of the bathroom and hurried over to his closet, making sure his back was to Blaine. No guy had ever seen Kurt shirtless...let alone _just in a towel_.

"Whoa," Kurt heard Blaine say.

Kurt sucked in a breath and quickly grabbed a simple white dress shirt and black slacks as he hurried to his drawer for his boxers. "Shut up, I forgot my clothes," said Kurt in an embarrassed voice.

Kurt's face must have been the brightest shade of red possible as he felt Blaine's eyes burn into him. He closed his drawer and hid in the bathroom as he got dressed. He could still hear Blaine's chuckle. _He must think I'm a chicken..._ He sighed and shook his head at himself as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror before he slid into his clothing. He had to admit, he felt proud of himself as he looked closely at his milky white just-enough-toned chest and stomach.

He dropped his towel from his hips and got changed, soon joining Blaine back in his bedroom. Kurt acted as if nothing had happened as he and Blaine went upstairs to the kitchen so that Blaine could call his mother and explain where he was while Kurt cooked a simple (and by simple, I mean _simple_) breakfast. Coffee, toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Burt left early to head on over to the shop so he could get home earlier than usual to catch one of the games on tv. Until then, it was going to be a very relaxing Saturday. Kurt secretly had the pile of movies ready to watch with Blaine.

**A/N:** So as you can see, I've run out of ideas, leading me to turn to you guys. So if someone would like to suggest what could go on in chapter eight, I'd be eternally grateful! I've had trouble concentrating lately. I think I have ADD. So editing SUCKS and I apologize. Don't forget to review...and help me out. :3


	8. The Difference Between

**A/N: **Soooo. Sorry it took so long to update! A few have asked this one question: Am I Starkid? Uh, yeah! What's your favorite way to say red wine in German? REDVINES! But I admit, I'm not officially a Starkid. Haha okay. So onto the story. Yeah, I know...I need more description...and less dialogue. But I can't help it! I love writing dialogue! BUT, I will try better. I promise. So chapter eight, shall we?

**Chapter Eight – The Difference Between What is Real and What Is Not**

Kurt's eyes fluttered open at the bright weekend afternoon sun shining down through the windows in his room. It was Saturday. A week had gone by and Blaine had officially began to feel like Kurt's real boyfriend rather than his fake boyfriend. Blaine was away for Thanksgiving with his parents down in Virginia. So Kurt was stuck with having his thanksgiving dinner with his dad, Carole, and his ex-crush Finn. To him, it wasn't too excited.

But regardless, the weekend had actually gone by pretty fast. Monday came before Kurt had even expected it. He shot up in his bed as soon as his alarm clock went off. He sat there for a good five minutes before he got to his feet. He wasn't ready for it to be Monday yet. He wish he could sleep more. But nonetheless, his cell phone went off.

He picked his phone off of his nightstand and took a look at who the message was from. Blaine. Feeling happy to wake up (or legitimately in this case, look at his phone and find it to be a text from Blaine period) to a text from Blaine, Kurt pulled the charging plug from his phone and walked over to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day.

_Good morning! 3_

_-B_

_Good morning. :3_

_-K_

Kurt took his Neil Barett white shirt with a bow tie print. Then he pulled out a simple pair of black and white plaid slacks, a white pair of Thomas Engel Hart boots. He decided to go without a vest today and just grabbed a designer black slack jacket.

_I get to see you all week! And maybe, we could hang out this weekend? :)_

_-B_

_Sounds perfect. :) But hey, I need to talk to you about something after school today._

_-K_

_Okay. Hope it's nothing bad. O.O_

_-B_

Kurt hurried up the basement stairs as he walked into the kitchen. Burt had to leave early again today since he wanted to get home from the shop early again. Kurt made himself from scrambled eggs and toast as he then poured himself a cup of coffee to-go. He ate his breakfast at a simple pace and then hurried out to his Navigator.

When he got to the school, he met Blaine by the front doors to the school and followed him inside, their hands connected as they walked over to their lockers. Kurt got his books out in silence as Blaine was doing the same.

Ever since last night, Kurt had been bothered by so many thoughts pertaining Blaine. How much of this was real? How much of this was fake? Did Blaine really feel that way about Kurt? Kurt needed answers. It was like, all of a sudden, he felt as if he didn't know who Blaine really was and he didn't even know how much of what Blaine said he should believe. It was bothering him to an extent that Kurt couldn't help but feel this wall beginning to form around his heart. He didn't feel secure. He needed know...

_I mean, yeah...Blaine seems to make me feel happy inside...but who am I kidding?_ Kurt repeatedly asked himself throughout the school day. Blaine had asked twice during lunch of Kurt was okay. Kurt just replied that he was just tired. Blaine didn't even look convinced. And now they sat in Study Hall. The clock showed that there was about a good twenty minutes before students would be released from school and any fellow Glee members would have to head to the choir room. Blaine sat in the usual seat in front of Kurt at their table in the library, bent slightly over and writing his Government vocabulary into his notebook. Kurt, on the other hand, just sat there, staring down at his Calculus notes before him for the big test Friday. He couldn't focus. All he could think about was _Blaine this_ and _Blaine that_. It was just...plain frustrating.

Ten minutes before the bell, Blaine's hand froze and he tilted his head to the side slightly. He was looking at Kurt with a thoughtful expression. Kurt, somehow, felt oblivious although he couldn't recognize the feeling of a pair of familiar eyes on him today. When he did look up and caught Blaine's gaze, he noticed the mixed expression on Blaine's face. Curious and concerned.

Blaine now gave him the look that said, _you okay?_ Kurt just gave him a soft and reassuring smile as a reply. He looked back down at his notes and waited for the bell to ring patiently. When the bell did ring, Kurt shuffled out of the room behind Blaine. They dropped their books off at their locker, shared a quick peck on the lips, and headed to the choir room.

Santana and Brittney stood by the piano, talking about whatever it is that they usually talked about while Finn and Rachel were mildly bickering over something small in their usual seats. Kurt and Blaine sat down in their usual seats in silence, waiting for practice to being, their hands entangled as usual.

Mr. Schue walked in, talking to Quinn as Puck followed them in, wheeling in Artie. Tina and Mike came next, Mercedes and Sam behind them as Santana and Brittney sat down in their seats. Mr. Schue was writing a list of songs on the dry erase board that Kurt was sure was for today's practice.

"What a joke," Kurt and Blaine heard a familiar snappy voice comment from behind them. The tone that somehow said that she was talking to them made Kurt and Blaine turn their heads around to look over at Santana with a curious expression.

The room grew quiet and all eyes were either one Blaine, Kurt, or Santana. Even Mr. Schue had stopped what he was writing to turn his head around and see what was going on.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" asked Blaine in an overly-polite voice that screamed he was hinting at offense.

"You say that you and Kurt are going out? I don't by it one. Bit. It's obvious that you two are faking. I noticed the way you act together whenever Karofsky or any of those '_bullies_' come around you. It's obviously one big act," said Santana, her head bobbing every now and then as she tried to get her point across.

The choir room watched in interest.

"Uh..." was all Mr. Schue murmured. Why wasn't he stepping in on this?

Kurt's mouth had dropped open as he just glared at her. What a total spying bitch.

Blaine looked shocked at her words. He just looked away from Santana, his eyes darting to the floor as if he was searching for what to say. He was obviously speechless. But only until he looked up at Santana and shook his head. "I'm going to be honest with you, Santana. You're right," said Blaine.

Everyone's mouths dropped open at the sound of the words Blaine had just said. Kurt's face was now burning bright red as he put his hand to his mouth, his eyes widened. _This ought to turn out great,_ Kurt thought.

"But that was then."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his head tilting to the side. "I was pretending to be Kurt's boyfriend just to help Karofsky lay off. But then I realized why I had decided to act like a boyfriend. It was because I wanted to be his boyfriend." Blaine was looking directly at Kurt now, but wasn't really talking to him. "I had fallen...head over heels for this guy...and I realized that I didn't want to be a fake boyfriend anymore. I wanted to be his real boyfriend. So in general, no, Santana. We are not faking our dating," said Blaine, his head now turned to glare at Santana.

Santana looked highly offended as she sat in her chair, her legs crossed and her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't believe that he had just said that.

"Wait...so you two are officially dolphins now?" asked Brittney.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head at Brittney. "No comment," he murmured.

Before Blaine knew it, Kurt had ripped his hand from Blaine's grasp as he hurried from the room, murmuring an "excuse me" to Mr. Schue. Blaine was immediately out of his seat, running after Kurt.

Kurt didn't know where he was walking to, but he was just walking. Nothing of what Blaine had said really answered any of Kurt's questions. After faking all that time, Kurt seriously didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore.

Blaine ran up to Kurt, grabbing Kurt's wrist for him to stop. Kurt did stop, but he didn't turn around. The two just stood their. Kurt's back was to Blaine, but Blaine held gently to Kurt's wrist. Kurt stared at a crack in the floor.

"How much of this is real...and how much of this isn't?" asked Kurt. He then turned his body before Blaine could say anything as Blaine opened his mouth to speak. "Because I love you, Blaine. I really, _really_...love you." Kurt's face was bright red as he gently pulled his wrist out of Blaine's grip. "And I can't just ignore the fact that I spent most of last night wondering if any of this was still fake or not."

Blaine shook his head and cupped Kurt's face, forcing Kurt's eyes to look back at his. "Kurt...I love you too...and I really want you to believe that. I _need_ you to believe that. _None_ of this is fake anymore. _None of this_. I don't just hold your hand because Karofsky's walking in our direction. I hold your hand because you have..._no_ idea how happy I am to feel that tingling, warm, and safe sensation whenever I hold your hand. I don't kiss you in the hallways just because it's what we should do as boyfriend and, well, boyfriend. I do it because all I think about is kissing you."

Kurt's mouth opened as if he were about to say something, but he didn't. He just sighed and closed his mouth again. He put his hands to his face as if to hide. "I feel stupid now..." he mumbled in his palms.

Kurt heard Blaine chuckle as Blaine took his hands from Kurt's face to pull Kurt's hands off of his face so he could see him. "Don't...you felt that way and you told me. Don't ever feel stupid about anything, baby," Blaine said in a gentle and sweet voice that caused Kurt's heart to swell.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into an empty classroom. They stood before each other for a moment before Kurt hopped up on one of the desks as Blaine settled between his legs and pressed his lips to Kurt's. His hands gently gripped Kurt's hips as Kurt had his hands resting in Blaine's hair, their lips slowly deepening in passion.

Kurt loved it when they kissed like this. It felt romantic (to him), it made him feel that secure feeling he hardly ever felt, it made him feel loved, and it made him feel plain happy. He could sit here and do this forever...even though he couldn't help but think in the back of his mind that if that were possible, one thing would eventually lead to another.

When the kissing had stopped and their lips were kiss-swollen, they just remained in that position, panting as their eyes stared back at each other. Blaine just looked down at Kurt's lips as Kurt watched Blaine's eyes. "The next time you get thinking that you don't know if it's real or not, just remember this: if it's fake, there is no passion," said Blaine in a low voice that any lower, it'd become a whisper.

Kurt knew Blaine was right. He remembered that when they were faking the relationship, it was all act and no passion. So he smiled and nodded his head as a response.

Blaine helped Kurt off of the desk, their hands held together in a reassuring and loving way. "C'mon. Better get back to class before someone comes searching for us," said Blaine.

So the two walked back to their choir room, where they faced the stares and told Mr. Schue about how it was some dramatic misunderstanding and that he was sorry it happened. Santana had left and never returned for the rest of the Glee practice.

**A/N:** Aaaannnddd here were are again. I could stop it here, but I know you guys wouldn't want that. So if anyone could help me out with suggestions, that'd be great! I want something dramatic that could go on for a good five more chapters, but I just can't seem to think of anything!


End file.
